2 Strange Fruit bladesinger series
by Awatere11
Summary: Second in series, I'm not sure where we'll end up but I promise a third instalment is already underway. Rated because not only am I still a potty mouth but our boys know how to "get it on" and are too hot not to watch! Please don't hate me for any angst, I can't help but want make-up sex somewhere along the way. Oh yeah, if you don't like MPREG, don't read. SMUTT ALERT
1. Chapter 1

Strange Fruit

... continues from Two finger emergency

Chapter one

"Yeah. Just you. And Me. Here. In this room. As long as it takes"

Gwen's voice tapered off and silence filled the room.

Her finger still pointed to the screen as she tried to explain the route the spaceship had taken through downtown traffic but no one seemed to be listening anymore.

Jack and Ianto had fought a few days ago about Ianto working in the tourist office while still adjusting to his evolution and they were doing the no speakies thing. The decaf had been the last straw and everyone was on edge.

She looked around the table at the rest of the team and then quietly sat at her appointed place joining the rest of them in their silent examination of the floorshow.

She felt the walls narrowing as Owen shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat nervously pulling at his pants leg. Wow, it was hot in here.

Tosh is so still she might be a weeping angel, peeping between her fingers like a naughty child peeking during a game of hide n' seek.

Ianto was peeling a banana while opening a folder.

Jack whimpered softly, the noise like a sonic boom with a twitch that became a minute Mexican wave around the table.

Oblivious to their attention Ianto continued to eat the banana.

His anger had been ebbing and flowing all morning and by this afternoon he was as tight as a pair of buttoned up jeans on Christmas day. He ignored them all with his attention focused on the UNIT report Jack had spilled something on already forcing a re-print of all five files at more that 500 pages a piece.

His mouth opened slowly as he moved his free hand to wrestle the freshly photocopied pages apart in the file he was reading. His fangs were long and they glistened sharply in the artificial light as he absently bit into the fruit.

Another whimper accompanied the meeting of teeth and Ianto moved the fruit away from his face as his lips closed. He chewed slowly and methodically with the occasional pause as he regarded a portion of the report that seemed to annoy him.

The silver and blue curls around his ears had grown in the weeks since his return with the Doctor and they now tickled at his lobes. A loose curl flopped over his forehead and he blew out the corner of his mouth flapping it back. Jack's eyes flickered from the moving curl to the curling lip that a fang that side peeked out of.

The final section of banana with plucked from its skin and Ianto opened his mouth wide to pop it in when he suddenly looked up.

Jack was half way across the table swimming on his elbows with his mouth open, mirroring Ianto's and with a frown Ianto flicked the banana at him. Jack caught it in a fair imitation of a circus seal and moaned with delight.

Reaching for a mandarin, Tosh winked at Owen and rolled it across the table.

Ianto seized it with lightening reflexes, his eyes shining silver that alerted Jack to his heightened desire and he began peeling the fruit with a thumb and fingernail while maintaining eye contact with his captain.

Owen was panting now, the sound finally alerting Ianto to the silence of the room and he flicked his gaze around the table at his workmates. Owen and Tosh were staring at him in open awe and Gwen was slowly climbing onto the table towards Jack.

A low growl rattled in his chest and the room began to shudder with the noise as Ianto rose from his chair. Before they could blink he was between Gwen and Jack with an open snarl showing his ownership of said Captain.

"MINE"

Gwen gave a shriek of surprise and slid back off the table.

"I was just trying to get him off the table before he scratched it, I know how you hate that" Gwen stammered with her hands palm up.

"Gwen? Um, little help in the med-bay, yeah?" Owen tried to save her hoping furiously no one noticed the help he really needed.

Those pheromones were playing up with everyone's self control and he hoped that they would get this heat-cycle thing sorted soon. Thank god they were both male. Owen hated to think what a pregnancy might do if they were this possessive of one another. Yeah. Definitely might have to kill himself if that event were possible.

Thank god it was only every six months that this was going to happen according to the Doctor, if it was a monthly cycle he might have to kill himself twice over. Two hormonal women plus an angry Ianto every month would be too much.

Tosh did notice his growing problem, looking at his crotch with open glee as she followed her teammates leaving two highly excited men alone on the table.

"Well, that worked!" Jack giggled.

"Yeah. Just you. And Me. Here. In this room. As long as it takes" Ianto breathed into his cheek as he opened his mouth wider to accommodate his Captain's neck.

With a groan of ecstasy Jack's eyes rolled back in their sockets and he began to convulse in Ianto's grip. With a grunt of pleasure Ianto bit down and began to drink his fill of his lover's lifeblood.

Jack grunted and shuddered with delight at the sandpaper like feeling of Ianto's tongue licking his throat as he healed from the bite. Fighting was worth that kind of punishment any day. Who's your Daddy? Mmmm. Ianto can be called anything he wants!

Ianto was now straddling Jack and his eyes were pure silver orbs. His pants had turned to huffs as they began to move, Their cries became feral, the table moving like a boat bobbing in gentle waves.

Ianto's hair flicked about his neck and then began to grow. His lengthening locks flowed down his shoulders to curl at the tips of his shoulder blades as he pumped his mate inside him.

From the hub below, three people froze in horror at the mating noises that differed from the usual giggles and grunts they were used to.

As they both neared climax Ianto opened his eyes to look down into his lover's and Jack's widened with the bond between them strumming like a guitar string. Reaching up, he grabbed handfuls of silky hair and softly pulled as he struggled to embrace his partner.

Finally Ianto screamed, loud and guttural signalling release for Jack.

All three froze having not quite made it out of the hub in time and Owen turned to the two women with stark fear on his face.

"Fuck! Run" Gwen hissed remembering the uproar last time they were caught listening in.

_Sorry guys, this is a watered down more PC version because my dirty little mind was TOO graphic in the first draft. I still have original naughty bits but can't share on this page. You understand yeah?_


	2. Chapter 2

Strange Fruit

Chapter 2

"_Should'a been a cowboy" Jack gasped._

The call had been harried and the fear in Andy's voice had filled the room. Everyone was on edge and Gwen silently cursed her bloody habit to put him on speakerphone.

The creature had sounded unfamiliar. Like a dog in shape but the size of a small horse. Bright blue fur and teeth the size of carving knives. Three dead already. Andy had been cut off mid sentence and her fear for her old partner was almost paralysing.

If he was a casualty of this thing she was gonna loose it. She knew it. The thought of the whole team around her both comforted and worried her. Especially with Jack and Ianto not speaking.

The fight had been epic. More than the usual swearing and old shit dragged up and thrown at each other. The Doctor … again. Ianto had found Jack going through his phone messages. When he had demanded a reason the fight had begun.

"You left me!"

"You tricked me"

"You cheated"

"You lied"

The bottom line was Jack trying to claim Ianto. He had used Ianto's phone to text the Doctor and answer messages from him. Ianto had never thought to check his memory and when he realised that Jack was turning down invitations and answering personal questions on his behalf he lost it.

Owen's remarks about mommy and daddy fighting had even tapered off as the fight had now lasted for nearly a week.

Owen was sure Ianto hadn't been sleeping. He had been watching Ianto struggle for the last two hours to hide the shaking in his hands and the flickering looks at him through the seats told him that Ianto had noticed his interest.

Ianto's hair was lank and hung in a sad ponytail down his back. It had now grown down almost to his waist and he had asked Tosh for a hairdresser's number, which had caused a new angle to the arguments. Jack liked his hair long and accused Ianto of wanting to cut it as a punishment. Something about the length of his hair showing his strength or something. Even Ianto had snorted at that excuse. He accused Jack of wanting him to be effeminate.

The final kicker was when Ianto had leaned over the desk and asked if Jack wanted him to wear Gwen's boots as well.

Things had become childish. Well, Jack had become childish. Ianto had become silent.

Ianto had been feeling unwell. He wasn't eating properly and the dark rings around his eyes made him look like a drug addict. Jack's gaze kept flicking between the road and Ianto who sat silently in the passenger seat ignoring the glances.

Tosh had been piggy in the middle as usual. Jack kept snarking at her to ask Ianto for a file and Ianto was refusing to enter Jack's office, instead handing her all files and coffee mugs to deliver like a bloody secretary. Seeing two men she loved so deeply hurting each other was upsetting. Jack's pouting and stomping reminded her of the angry giant "fe-fie-foe"ing about the hub while Ianto's silence was just un-nerving.

They reached the last recorded coordinates as given by Andy's phone and all pilled out of the SUV.

"Gwen, with me!" Jack barked. "Owen, you take Ianto and look around that building and Tosh can man the comms."

Everyone scattered. Ianto had not even flinched at the obvious snub as he always accompanied Jack now. This would be the first mission apart and Owen was relieved that he had Ianto with him. Maybe he would get the chance to talk to him about his health.

Yelling, shouting followed by the Captain's whoop informed the two men that what ever it was, it was probably toast.

Owen leaned against the building to watch Ianto pull a packet of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and light one with trembling hands.

Ianto looked at a spot over Owen's head and took a deep drag from the cigarette before lowering his gaze to meet Owen's.

"Well? When did that start then?" Owen tried to sound calm and understanding.

"Always did. On and off, mostly when I need something to do." Ianto shrugged.

"Does Jack know?" Owen straightened up and pushed off from the building.

"Mmm. Doesn't like it but it's not like he's about to "kiss a bloody ashtray" today eh?" Ianto's reply sounded just like Jack and Owen sighed at the bitterness.

"You never said. I'll need to list it on your records. A medical report kind of thing. You like reports, yeah?" Owen tried to shrug against Ianto and was surprised when Ianto suddenly grabbed him into an awkward hug.

The noise was like a rockslide and Owen turned to watch the monster skid around the corner in the gravel. Ianto was turning them both, flicking Owen behind him and Owen realised that had been the intention of the hug, to pull him to him, then behind him in a fluid movement.

Ianto stepped forward and drew his blade as the creature bore down on them.

Owen couldn't move. Transfixed by the creature he didn't notice Ianto's movements until Jack yelled his name and he looked to his left at his teammate. Fuck, his gun was still on safety and he struggled to release it as he ran after Ianto.

The hair band had come loose and Ianto's hair flew freely about his shoulders and he swung. His feet danced silently on the gravel as he dodged the creature that seemed hell bent on eating him.

Blue light and a soft hum filled the space between Ianto and the blue beast as they circled each other with matching fierce grimaces.

The rest of the team came to watch by Owen. Tosh was the last to arrive and was in time to see the creature lunge through the light to clamp down on Ianto's arm as Ianto stumbled. With a scream of horror, Jack surged forward to throw himself onto the beast's back.

Ianto slid forward and tried to reach the fallen blade with his free hand as Jack roared and grunted on it's back. He slipped an arm about its neck in an attempt to choke it but this made it clamp down harder on Ianto who finally gave in to the pain and screamed.

Falling to his knees, Ianto's fingertips finally teased the blade close enough to claim and he swung it up in an arc, slicing the beast's neck just above Jack's arm. With a strangled cry it released Ianto and turned, running from the blade straight into the concrete wall of the building with a horrifying crunch.

Jack slid from the body of the beast with a shaking laugh and looked up at Gwen who was struggling to help him up.

"Should'a been a cowboy" Jack gasped, bending to grab his knees as he regained his breath.

Raised voices got his attention and he straightened up to look at the rest of the team on the ground. Owen had hold of Ianto's arm and was trying to stem the blood pouring from the jagged wound and Tosh was struggling to get the medical kit open.

Ianto was still and silent. Apart from the occasional rubbing of his heels on the ground (gravel - which would really piss him off later when he saw his shoes were ruined) he didn't struggle.

"Fuck! No." Owen screamed as Ianto slumped against him, giving into the pain.

Jack's screams echoed Owen as Ianto struggled to stay with them but their voices faded into the merciful black.


	3. Chapter 3

Strange Fruit

Chapter 3

_Jack saw two fingers in the corner of Ianto's mouth, showing his distress._

It had been several hours since they had returned to the hub and Owen had been more than worried by the slowness in Ianto's awakening.

The wound had been cleaned, stitched and dressed but Owen felt a niggle that there was something he had missed.

Jack sat by the bed, holding Ianto's hand with a steely glare telling everyone that things were fine. FINE!

Apart from the occasional moan, Ianto was still and quiet. Gwen was walking on eggshells as she placed a jug of iced tea by the bed. Ianto had been drinking this the last few days and she had noticed this change in his diet. Hopefully this would make him want a drink as Owen said fluids were important.

Ianto's eyelids flickered, the lashes like butterfly wings against his cheekbones as he began to stir. Jack rose from the chair and called out to Owen who came running with relief etched on his face.

Ianto rolled with a groan and threw up over the side of the bed, then flopped back with a moan of pain.

"Easy buddy" Owen soothed, fussing with the dressing while trying to get his pulse.

"Oh God!" Ianto gasped, rising for another round.

Jack swore as the spew hit his boots and he glared at Owen for help.

"Shit, good aim?" Owen grinned back, not scared of the patented "Kill" glare.

Ianto opened his eyes and focused on Jack. With soothing noises, Jack stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead gently.

"It's OK Babe" he murmured.

Babe. Babe? Fuck! Owen's eyes narrowed as that niggle became a full-blown nag.

"Ianto? Can I talk to you alone for a moment" Owen said while staring at Jack.

Jack reluctantly left the med-bay and headed toward Gwen to thank her for the iced-tea, which Ianto had reached for gratefully.

"Ianto, mate" Owen sidled closer to the bed and looked down at him. "How long have you been feeling sick?"

"I don't know" Ianto sighed, sipping the iced tea. "Couple of weeks? When I started fighting with Jack."

"No appetite, not eating? Not sleeping properly? Grumpy and prickly?" Owen counted off on his fingers as Ianto nodded silent agreement.

"Bloated? Feeling gassy?" Owen lent in and whispered to Ianto who nodded with surprise.

They silently stared at each other for a few minutes before the final fact slotted into place for Owen.

"That why you didn't want him to get the phone? Read your messages with the Doc?" Owen guessed with a gasp. "Fuck, are you preggers mate?"

Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes, his hand rubbing his face.

"Fuck! You could have been killed today, you could have lost it or …" Owen's rant died away as the situation hit him. "You and captain Cheesecake … fuck me!"

Ianto lay back and curled into a ball, the tears that he had tried valiantly too hide from Jack now fell in big fat drops. A sob soon followed and Owen placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on mate. Might not be that bad. Can I have a look?" Owen said softly.

Ianto nodded and watched Owen reach for the singularity scalpel. With a grin he flourished it at Ianto and walked over with renewed excitement.

Tosh came down in time to see Owen's grin split his face as Ianto covered his own face with his injured arm. She stepped quickly around to see what Owen was looking at and got a full view of the new life. With a shriek she threw herself into Owen's arms.

Jack heard the commotion and came running. The sight of Owen and Tosh hugging was sweet but the singularity scalpel didn't look too good, especially with Ianto's stomach exposed like that. With horror he looked at Ianto's shuddering and realised he was crying.

"Yan?' he gathered him into his arms and tried to soothe him while glaring at Owen. He was fine when he left; this had to be Owen's fault somehow.

With another sob, Ianto pushed Jack away and Jack saw two fingers in the corner of Ianto's mouth, showing his distress. Now Jack was angry. Despite the problems he knew he loved Ianto and seeing that childish gesture was the last straw.

Lifting Ianto from the bed, he walked calmly from the room and up, into the office. He sat Ianto at the manhole and dropped down into the sleeping quarters, then pulled Ianto down after him. He undressed him in silence, Ianto's tears had stopped and he sat watching Jack with big sad eyes that tugged at his heart. Was this his fault?

Soon they were both naked and warm under the covers with Jack wrapped around Ianto soothing him with soft strokes down his back.

Breathing in his lover's scent, Ianto shuddered and then buried his face in Jack's chest.

"Talk to me Sweetie" Jack murmured into his hair.

"I'm pregnant" Ianto whispered.

Jack lay still. So still Ianto was sure he wasn't even breathing. After a few minutes he repeated what Ianto said. "Pregnant?"

"Yeah." Ianto sighed, rubbing his face into Jack's shoulder.

Suddenly everything made sense. The mood swings, no appetite, nausea. Jack's heart sank as he replayed their recent arguments. Of course Ianto wanted to talk to the Doctor, felt homesick for the TARDIS and was feeling threatened by Gwen. Yeah, he had really been a big help, changing the pairing and yelling at him each time he spaced out. Wow. Way to feel like a shit!

Jack pulled Ianto's face to his and smashed their mouths together letting his passion wash over them. Ianto sighed and melted into Jack's arms. Jack reached down for Ianto's stomach and gently stroked the small mound forming.

A baby. Wow!

Ianto watched Jack's face as the myriad of emotions washed over him, relieved that the final decision was joy.

Tosh and Owen were crowded around Gwen's workstation when Jack finally emerged from the sleeping quarters. Ianto had finally fallen asleep, the secret had been eating at him and now it was all in the open things were OK again.

"Is it true?" Gwen demanded.

"Yeah. We're pregnant!" Jack said gleefully.

Ignoring Gwen's frown Jack faced Tosh and Owen with a grin that almost blinded them.

"Asleep?" Owen nodded his head towards the office and Jack nodded.

"This is wonderful. Well, I guess he's been talking with the Doctor about this?" Tosh asked, matching Jack's grin with one of her own.

"Yeah. The code was "Bump" I thought he was talking about me, "Bump kept me awake again last night", "Bump made me throw up again" that sort of thing." He laughed.

Everyone started to laugh at the innuendo and Gwen wondered silently about the logistics of a child in the hub. As if hearing her thoughts, Jack frowned and looked around the hub.

"Owen? How about you make a list of things we need to do to make this safer for bump and we will also need to talk about living quarters. There's barely enough room for me and Ianto, a baby needs lots of space" Jack shrugged.

Tosh frown then spoke, "What about those room we use for temporary storage? Above the archives? Warm and large, we could set one up as a room for Ianto and you. A crib in one corner for bump and when he's old enough we can alter one of the adjoining rooms for the nursery. Add a door between, there's even a bathroom in there isn't there?"

"Wow, all in one breath!" Owen was impressed.

"Good idea. A large nursery then if you guys breed we have plenty of room for the kids" Jack grinned, enjoying the shocked look Tosh shared with Owen. "Come on, I know you're dating! I smell him on you."

Gwen glared at them as if their secret tryst were a slight against her then realised what she was doing. With a grin she joined the fun.

"I could even put Rhys in there if we include a TV and DVD player." She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ianto asked from the office door.

He had obviously just woken up and his hair was messy, his fists rubbing his eyes and his Pyjamas were actually Jack's so they were too big. The effect on Gwen was instantaneous with Tosh's soft "Aw".

Racing up the stairs she pulled Ianto into her arms and kissed his forehead while rubbing his back. Ianto remembered Gwen's smell from when he was a small boy and instinctively buried his face in her neck, hugging back. He sighed and before he knew what he was doing he was sucking his fingers again.

"Poor baby. Did we wake you pet?" she soothed, steering him to the sofa.

Sitting down, she pulled him onto her lap and he actually cuddled into her and sighed before closing his eyes.

"Poor baby. He's so tired." Tosh clucked, pulling the rug from the back of the sofa and wrapping him and Gwen in to its warmth.

Jack stood in shock as his lover pulled his legs up and cuddled with Gwen. Tosh sat beside them, pressing herself against Ianto's back and cooing at him softly. Owen shrugged and retrieved another blanket that he draped over the three bodies.

"Get used to it mate, he's gonna be public property now. These girls are gonna be worse than mother hens" Owen shrugged, secretly delighted as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Strange Fruit

Chapter 4

Owen had become worse than the girls, fussing every time Ianto sighed, moaned and rubbed the front of himself.

Keeping a silent tally in his head, Owen noted the third sigh in as many minutes and looked at Jack for a reaction. Jack was busy going over a file with Gwen and hadn't noticed his partner's melancholy mood.

"OK there, buddy?" he tried the soft approach remembering last week's blow up at everyone for smothering him.

"None of my tailored suits fit anymore." Ianto's eyes were wide and horrified. "I'm fat!"

Owen tried to come up with an appropriate response as Jack finally looked down the table at them. He noted Owen's hand on Ianto's arm and his face turned up toward Ianto. Ianto's eyes were huge, bigger than Gwen's even and the first tears were obviously about to escape.

"No Mate. You're not fat. You look …" Owen struggled, "overdressed, is all!"

"Overdressed?" Ianto frowned, tilting his head.

"Yeah. Yeah, you need some baggy clothes for when you wanna slob about, ya know?" Owen realised his mistake as soon as it was past his lips and cringed as the tear rolled down Ianto's cheek.

"Slob? SLOB? I'M A SLOB?" Ianto shrieked.

Fuck! Tosh and Gwen moved quicker than Jack to reach Ianto, cooing and praising his appearance.

"No, not a slob, but you are getting uncomfortable. Wouldn't it be nice to lay on the sofa and let us fuss on you sometimes?" Tosh asked rubbing his back with a glare at Owen.

"You're gorgeous Ianto, always are honey" Gwen added. "I think your bump looks sooo cute!"

"Really?" Ianto rubbed his eyes and stared at Jack across the table. "Am I cute? 

"Cute? Nah! Sexy!" Jack smiled, kissing Ianto through the framework of feminine limbs.

"Am not! I'm fat!" Ianto sighed with a smile, warming to the game.

"Nah, hot." Jack countered with another quick kiss.

Gwen took Ianto's face and softly kissed him on the lips. "If you weren't taken I'd trade in Rhys for this hot sexy model in a minute."

Ianto stopped sniffling and stared at Gwen, then grabbed her in a hug that included a thorough snog.

Jack pulled her from his arms with a shout of surprise and Ianto shifted to his arms instead, a growling slam of a kiss that involved roving hands.

"Wow" Gwen gasped as Tosh pulled her from the room.

"Yeah! Remember that talk Owen had with us about hormones and mood swings?" Tosh muttered as Gwen grabbed for the doorframe. She caught one last glimpse of Ianto's hand sliding into Jack's trousers to cup his butt before her fingers slipped.

Jack lifted Ianto so he was sitting on the conference table with Jack standing between his legs. Their kisses became long and probing, as did their hands. Ianto's tie dropped, followed by the purple shirt he had found still fit. They were frantically pulling at each other's belt buckles when Owen finally got past them and shut the door with a sigh of relief.

"What if we got him some maternity clothes?" Gwen asked trying to be practical, "Surely they make work suits for working women and stuff?"

Tosh nodded and they spent the next hour surfing the net for maternity clothes that were masculine enough to please Ianto.

The next day the parcels started arriving. Gwen had volunteered for shop duty claiming Ianto needed to sort out the archives Owen had been loose in overnight. Owen had enjoyed adding a little authenticity to that claim but wondered if he had overdone the effect, Ianto's scream able to be heard echoing up through the levels.

Jack had, of course, run to comfort him leaving the three musketeers to their plans.

By the time a hyperventilating Ianto was led up from the archives in Jack's arms they were ready. Owen knew he had overdone it a bit though when he saw the shocked expression on Ianto's face.

They got to the passageway that led to the main Hub only to be stopped by the three teammates.

"Sorry Tea-boy, this is for your own good!" Owen deadpanned; pulling them into the room he's stopped them outside of.

The walls were yellow. Now buttercups yellow, more of a soft lit creamy yellow with white trim. The bed was huge. I mean, HUGE. The cover was rich oranges and yellows with gold thread. There were at least eight pillows piled on top with multi coloured cushions as well.

A crib sat against the wall, by on side of the bed with a change table and cream sheepskin on the floor.

Ianto stood silently then burst into tears. Gwen and Tosh clucked and pulled him over to the bed where packages were piled up.

"Hope you like them" Tosh murmured, pushing them toward him.

Ianto unpacked clothes. Suits made of stretchy fabric and even soft pyjamas that seemed to grow as you pulled on them. Ianto burst into happy tears and hugged the girls in a rare display of affection that they knew they might not see again.

Jack fingered a red silky nightshirt and quietly handed it to Ianto.

"Ooo, pretty" he cooed with delight, rubbing his face in the material.

Owen grinned with pleasure, he had chosen that one and Jack looked at him with silent recognition of his smile.

The knowledge that they were all looking after Ianto filled Jack with such happiness. They were so close, so attuned to each other.

"A real family" he said aloud.

Ianto started, then looked up at his lover. One hand was on the expanding waistline that had upset him and he reached the other one for Jack to take.

"Yeah, a real family Jack. All of us." Ianto smiled. "Uncle Owen and Auntie Gwen and Aunty Tosh and Daddy Jack and Taddy Ianto. And Little Bump Harkness-Jones. One big wonderful family."

"Yeah, we are aren't we" Jack smiled.

"All mine!" Ianto sighed with delight looking at his friends and the response from the women made Owen pretend gag at the sweetness.

"Names? Can't really be Bump ya know" Gwen asked, folding some packing paper on her lap.

"Don't know. We've not really talked about it. I kinda like Miller." Ianto shrugged.

"Miller? Really?" Jack smiled.

"Yeah. Rose for a girl" Ianto smiled softly knowing he had won that one for sure.

"Yeah. Rosie. Nice." Owen nodded, unaware of the significance of the name.

Jack sighed and looked at his lover more intensely and saw the fatigue showing. With a flap of his hands he ushered them from the room. Telling them they were about to christen the bed was enough to make Owen shriek louder than the girls as they ran for their lives.

Ianto laughed softly as he crawled into the pillows and groaned with delight at the soft downy softness that swallowed him.

Jack smiled and pulled the cover up, covering his lover who was already snuggling down for sleep. Removing his braces and boots, Jack climbed behind him to spoon him in a loving cuddle. The soft warmth lulled them both and Jack reached down to cup Bump as they drifted off.

"Am I really still sexy Cariad?" Ianto muttered into the pillows.

"Always. Just the thought of you naked is instant Viagra to me babe" Jack murmured back snuggling closer until then were both buried in the nest of warmth.

"I'm still fat!" Ianto answered faintly as sleep took him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A very large, very aggressive weevil hit the wall

Ianto was bored. Owen had threatened bed-rest last time he had discovered him in the archives and he just knew that Janet hadn't been fed today.

With a sigh Ianto levered himself up from the sofa and waddled to the office door entrance.

"Huge. A Space Whale. A small city. A moon." Ianto muttered to himself as he noted the silent and obviously empty hub below.

All gone. The rift alert flashed on Tosh's screen and he felt mild irritation that they hadn't even bothered to interrupt his snooze to tell him they were abandoning him.

He felt a bit queasy actually and had wanted to ask for a peppermint tea but with no one to fuss he realised he might actually get to do something for himself for a change.

After the tea he looked about and noted the mess.

An hour later the hub was shining and the workplaces so tidy that the girls would probably be too scared to use them.

He stood in front of Janet's cell and watched her approach. Instead of beginning her meal she walked closer until she reached the glass.

With a soft moan she squatted to be face to belly with Bump and then she started to stroke the glass.

Ianto stepped forward and lent against the glass and was surprised when she pushed her face against the glass in a parody of a kiss. Could she hear the heartbeat? Janet had lost her own baby and Ianto wondered if she felt a kinship to his.

"Do you like my Bump madam?" he giggled as she kissed the Bump through the plexiglass again.

Fresh nausea tickled the back of his throat and with a groan he headed towards the showers hoping to reach the toilet before he had a new mess to clean up.

He was on his hands and knees when the hands surprised him, reaching around Bump and lifting him to his feet.

Turning to face his saviour he came face to face with Captain John Hart.

"John" Ianto was horrified to hear his voice squeaking.

"Oh my God. Is that … I mean …" John waved his hand at Ianto's stomach.

"Yeah. I'm due any day I think" Ianto sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"God! You look sooo fucking hot! I love preggie sex!" John moved in suggestively and stroked either side of the bump as he lent in to kiss Ianto.

Ianto squeaked again and tried to slide around John as the shock of the moment set in.

A large crash of glass made them both start as a very large, very aggressive weevil hit the brick wall and proceeded to bear down on them snarling and roaring.

"Janet?" Ianto gasped, frozen to the spot.

John raised his gun that came out of nowhere and Ianto yelled with fury of his own.

"No! Don't hurt my Weevil!" he screamed, grabbing at John's arm.

Janet stopped advancing and stood facing John down. Ianto had never seen a weevil so still before and was captivated by her powerful stare.

"Whose Weevil?" a new voice cut the air.

Ianto slowly turned to see Owen with his own weapon raised and aimed at John.

"Owen. She's trying to protect me I think" Ianto frowned.

"YAN!" Jack yelled, entering the hallway and coming to a screeching hat as he surveyed the scene he had stumbled upon.

"It's OK. John got a little fresh and Janet took offence. She wants to protect Bump." Ianto repeated.

"FRESH? HOW FRESH?" Jack roared as he towered over the smaller Captain.

"Just a hello!" John whimpered remembering too late how possessive Jack could be.

"MINE!" Jack screamed into his face.

"Actually, I'm not a bloody pet ya know" Ianto was becoming annoyed.

"Sorry Babe, I didn't mean it like that. You know I'm your's too right?" Jack pulled Ianto towards him.

"Look. He was puking and looked sad, gorgeous and fucking hot. What was I supposed to do if you let him alone like that!" John flung at Jack now there was a safe distance.

"Puking? You're being sick?" Owen stepped forward, weevil and time agent forgotten.

"I was fine. I cleaned and fed Janet and let her have some Bump time and then I started to feel … well … funny" Ianto shrugged.

"Funny. Define funny" Owen demanded.

"Bump time?" John murmured with growing confusion.

Janet had retreated back towards the cells and Jack opened one with a flurry of his wrist strap, oblivious to the conversation happening back in the hallway.

Re-entering the hallway he found Owen on his knees with his hands on Bump and Ianto looking quite confused. John had dropped his bravado and had also stepped closer to the pair.

"How long have you been having the back spasms buddy?" Owen asked softly as he stroked the bump.

"I don't know. Maybe twenty minutes" Ianto shrugged.

"You do realise he's in pre-labour, right?" John noted, looking down at Owen.

Ianto gave a strangled whimper as a new pain hit. His knees gave way and John struggled to grab him before he folded onto Owen who was trying to hold him up.

"Fuck!" Owen yelled, feeling the stomach muscles contracting as Ianto groaned.

"Oh! I need the toilet, I gotta go!" Ianto groaned.

"No you don't mate. Hold it a bit longer, yeah?" John began to lift Ianto and Jack stepped the other side to lift his partner into his arms.

They made the delivery suite in record time and the girls were already there due to the hurried shouts from Owen over the comm. It was all they had needed to panic as well.

Ianto was moaning and writhing in Jack's arms and John was trying to help Jack contain him without dropping his squirming load. Depositing him on the gurney, Jack groaned and doubled over with relief. John putted his back and then stepped closer to the table.

Owen was already trying to remove clothing and Ianto was making it difficult as he struggled to reach for Jack.

"For Fuck's Sake, help us here Jack." John demanded, holding Ianto back.

"Shit" Jack gasped surging forward to embrace Ianto.

"I'm scared Daddy" Ianto whimpered, burying his face in Jack's shoulder.

"It's OK love, we talked about this, yeah?" Jack soothed, "Owen is ready, I'm ready and Bump is sure as hell ready. You ready?"

"Mmm" came the frightened response.

"Right. IV and sedative first. Pain relief and some softer lighting please" Owen began barking orders.

Soon everyone had calmed down as Owen took control and Ianto found himself naked apart from his boxers with Jack kissing his face as Owen stroked Bump.

"OK. Lets meet baby Harkness-Jones" Owen grinned as he began the incision.

The sonic scalpel was silent and clean as it cut through skin and tissue. Ianto felt nothing due to the meds and he alternated between watching Owen's glee filled face and Jack's concerned one.

The sound of a baby crying shook him from his shock and he looked down at his now flat stomach as Owen finished closing the wound.

"Not even a scar. Look at that!" Owen was proud as he stroked the now flat stomach and Ianto watched his small, thin fingers with medicated awe.

"Babe" Jack said softly and Ianto dragged his eyes toward his mate.

The bundle in his arms moved and Jack lent down to place the baby in Ianto's arms.

"Sit him up a bit" Owen raised the bed and Ianto looked down at the little cherub face.

Jack's eyes glared back and Ianto laughed with delight. His nose. Jack's chin. Oh!

Tears fell onto the perfect little face and Ianto frowned with annoyance before realising they were his.

"Miller" Jack whispered in Ianto's ear.

"Hello Miller Owen Harkness-Jones" Ianto grinned down at his son.

Owen froze and stared at Ianto in shock. Then he began to quickly bustle about the room acting like he had clean up to do but Tosh saw the grin of delight he couldn't contain as he entered the main hub to inform them of the arrival.

"A boy? Oh wow!" Tosh squealed as the two women ran toward the delivery room.

"Owen? Ya sure?" Jack was surprised too.

"Yeah. He needs a good strong middle name and no one likes to pretend like he's ten foot tall like Owen" Ianto laughed. 

"Oi! I heard that!" Owen mock bristled as he looked down at the little man again.

"Look, Uncle Owen has gone all puffy" Jack simpered to his son.

"Puffy? Fu …" Owen started but was silenced by Ianto's low growl.

"You were NOT about to cuss in front of my baby were you?" an eyebrow asked.

"Er. Sorry!" Owen smiled apologetically.

"So, Miller!" Tosh peeked into the blanket and melted at Jack's miniature gaze.

"Miller Owen Harkness-Jones" Jack puffed with pride.

"Now who's puffy eh?" Owen crooned to the bundle.

Ianto's eyes started to blink, then close and Jack noted his mate's distress.

"OK, everyone out. My babies both need rest!' He said softly flapping his hands.

"Can I have a hold?" Gwen whined hopefully.

"Mmmm." Ianto answered sleepily and she snatched the baby up with glee.

Ianto's eyes closed a final time and his breathing lengthened as sleep took him. Jack bent over him to kiss him softly and John grinned from his vantage point.

A nephew. John watched Jack's joyful reactions and felt something he hadn't felt in so many years. Hope.

Both women moved to the changing bay where they began clucking and fussing over the silent baby who regarded them as strange fruit indeed.


End file.
